


The Favorite

by everlarkluv



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post War, Smut, what I wish would happen but we all know d&d aren’t shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlarkluv/pseuds/everlarkluv
Summary: Daenarys takes in her kingdom from a hidden distance as she waits for her husband to return home.OrAn excuse to write some jonerys smut and fluff





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I’m FINALLY starting my jonerys fanfic career, wish me luck ya’ll. Also, as you’ll be able to tell, it’s my first time writing smut. Go easy on your girl (:

Standing on the balcony of her chambers, Daenerys watched the city below her. The soft wind blowing outside meeting with the wing flaps and screeches of her children up above offered her some peace. It was secluded enough so that the citizens in the small distance wouldn’t spot her, and she liked that. She liked being invisible at times. 

At least, that is what standing on the balcony has made her feel. She can be present, she can be aware, all while remaining unbothered by all that surrounds her. And so much is constantly surrounding her. At times, to the point of suffocation. But not while she stands out here. Not while she is left alone with her thoughts, though sometimes can go dark, do offer her more clarity and solace than not. 

As if on cue, a faint whimper cuts through the air. Undetectable if she had left the room, but loud enough to snap her from her thoughts. Smiling at the irony of the moment, she removes her hands from the cool granite and begins taking swift steps towards the cradle by the entryway of the balcony. The small whimpers grow slightly louder when she reaches the end of the cradle, the fussing now getting to the point of almost waking the small babe. 

She rocks the cradle lightly, the moon and stars that seem to shine even more tonight along with the candles scattered around the room give her the sufficient light she needs to see as a small frown takes over small pink lips. Daenerys begins to hum softly then, trying to see if having to lift him into her sore arms can be avoided. And surprisingly enough, it works. The whimpers quiet down as she continues to hum and rock the crib, and when she feels as though the time is right, she pushes back his soft silver curls from his forehead. His tiny nose crinkles when a breeze blowing softly into the room hits his face and she can’t contain the smile that creeps onto her face.

“Shhh,” she coos softly. “Sleep now, sweetling,” the adoring smile on her lips is obvious in her voice as she brushes the sleeping child’s rosy cheek with the back of her curled index finger repeatedly.

She continues to smile as his stirring comes to a complete halt, watching as tiny eyes move behind tiny closed eyelids in a dream. It must have been turned into a nightmare when he began to stir, she realizes, perplexed that such a thing could happen to an innocent creature as sweet as him. 

She places the back of her index and middle finger against his heart, feeling the even little beats before proceeding to brush her fingers on his tiny chest. She is so concentrated on the action that she almost misses the soft click of a heel against the floor; almost. Her mind, now conditioned to know better than to go straight to panic, tells her to continue soothing her son. And to refrain from rolling her eyes.

“You should know better than to sneak up on your queen.” Daenarys states openly, informing her husband that his presence no longer goes unknown. She hears a deep chuckle emerge from the back of his throat before she feels his fingertips at her neck, brushing away her loose hair to rest upon her right shoulder blade.

“Aye, I should.” he states, his lips now placing hot kisses on her even warmer neck. “Especially when her grace always hears me coming,” another kiss.

“Well, you don’t exactly make it a challenge.” he pauses momentarily and she feels heat creep up her neck.

“Is that right?” she barely hums out her agreement before she feels his hands elope her waist, a laugh escaping her lips before she can help herself when he moves them in a shaking motion on her stomach. 

“Shhhh, stop that.” she laughs in a shaky whisper. “You’ll wake him.” she manages to say that part more serious, and Jon, who quickly realizes she is right, complies. 

“Did it go well?” she asks, voice still in a whisper as she adjusts the blanket over the small babe, pulling the cribs cover down some then so he can enjoy a bit more darkness.

“Aye, it did. Arya sent a raven. She’s decided to stay with Sansa a bit longer. She’ll send another when she wants to come back.”

Daenerys chuckles. “Any longer and Rhaella’s head might burst.”

“Where is she?” Jon asks, as if suddenly realizing that peace and quiet has been present for far too long. “She wasn’t there to greet me when I arrived.“

“Taking a bath I believe. Missandei promised her a story tonight if she got cleaned within a reasonable time.” Dany smiles, amused as she looks over at her husband only to find a slight frown on his lips. “Why? Are you worried your daughter has grown out of her obsession for you?”

He laughs at her teasing, turning to begin removing his sword and leathers. “Not at all.” jerking the ties free, he begins undressing. “There’s no other competition to take my place.” 

At that, Daenarys’ mouth turns into a sour pout. The audacity of this man, she thought to herself. She walks away from the crib and towards her undressing husband, a dangerous curl to her lips. One that tells Jon is completely out of humor.

“Is that right?” she questions, leaving Jon to wonder if he truly wants to answer her. But if anything has been proven to be true in all these past years they’ve been together, is that he enjoys getting a rise out of his wife. And more often than not, he enjoys what it typically leads to afterwards.

“Aye.” he mutters into her ear once the distance between them is minimal so only she can hear. Lifting her from the ground, Daenarys yelps in surprise before covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Jon, put me down.” she demands in a harsh but harmless whisper. “Jon.”

Complying, he sets her down with a thump on the bed, a mischievous smile playing on his lips when she looks up at him. Her cheeks and chest are flushed as she looks up at him, a smile bright on her lips before she sees his expression turn more serious. Confused at first at his change in demeanor, Dany looks at him for a moment longer before looking at herself, realizing then what must have caused such a quick change. 

It was a simple night gown, one she only threw on for the sake of modesty in case she was needed. It was a reasonable thought, considering Jon had been away most of the day and on days such as this one, she was needed more often and was often robbed of her ability to sleep in the nude. But still, this one had lacked what was considered modest here in Westeros. She had gotten it in Essos, and with the majority of it being sheer, her breasts were visible, her pink nipples pressed against the material in the most torturous way.

He lowers himself onto the furs, the look in his eyes only a wolf could have while stocking its prey after not having eaten for days. It amazes him. How many years have passed since he first saw her bare, since he first tasted her, and yet, hes never grown tired of it. It was almost as though every time was as exciting as the first, and as he tears his eyes away from Daenarys’ perked breasts and up at her hooded eyes, filled with undeniable lust, he knows that will never change.

He leans down to capture her plump lips in a kiss, and she meets him halfway, lips searching desperately. Her lips tremble the slightest as his tongue peaks out to lick her lips, asking for permission that she grants him almost instantaneously. His hands come down to the front of her gown, fumbling to untie the front of it as they continue their feverish attempts to feel one another’s curves and edges.

Finally, growing frustrated, Jon breaks the kiss and looks down at the gown in annoyance, ripping it in half straight down the middle, leaving Daenarys both shaken and more hungry than ever before. “Jon.” she sighs.

Without the gown, Dany is now left with only her bottom small clothes, but no wind swooping into the chambers could make her feel a chill in this moment. Her nipples, now beaded from the friction of the nightgown being torn off of her, peak bare for Jon to see clearly. 

He wastes no time, burying his face in her bosom, teeth giving her nipples a light pinch before lavishing them with his tongue. “Jon, I—“ she stops herself mid-whimper, suddenly remembering she cannot be too loud for she would risk waking the sleeping babe.

Jon must realize it too, for he pauses for a slight moment at her body going rigid. But then he proceeds, his ministrations even more heated than they were previously. Damn you, Daenarys curses at him mentally. He knows what he is doing, and he will pay for it, just not quite yet.

Because right now, his lips are moving down, leaving a heap of wet kisses, around her breasts and down her belly. She bites her lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but a gasp slips out as he parts her legs and leaves kisses and small tender nips at the inside of her thighs. Her legs, already trembling, get pulled over his shoulders as he pulls her closer to him to suck on the sweet honey of her cunt. He feasts as if he were starving, but not that of a man who has not eaten since arriving back in kings landing. But that of a man he once was long ago, back when he wore the black. 

He wastes no time lapping at her honey, mouth watered and tongue eager as he drives it inside of her to taste it directly from the source. Her moans grow more and more impossible to keep contained and as Jon leaves her cunt and moves up to the tender bud that is her clitoris, she has to bring her first to her mouth to bite down upon to keep her moans from escaping her lips. 

He places his arm over her pelvis then in an attempt to calm her vigorous thrusts, his tongue however not letting up from her bud. She feels her body tighten, a fire burning inside her she fears is so hot, she might implode then and there. 

As she continues to try and keep her whimpers down, cunt pulsing in never ending waves, Jon licks her lips clean, taking in every savory drop like it is the last source of water in this world. But then, he is leaning over her again, his mouth, still tasting of her tangy nectar, is on hers again, kisses hard and desperate.

He makes quick work of removing his trousers, pushing inside of her with one swift motion, his cock sinking into the tight warm channel that is her cunt. He swallows her moans, a growl emerging from deep within his chest when he feels his balls came against her arse. 

He doesn’t last long, not being able to overcome his urge to slam inside of her in such quick, hard thrusts. But she doesn’t mind, taking his arse in big handfuls and squeezing tight, encouraging him to keep going, to get his release as she just did.

“Fucking hells,” he curses, hips coming to a sudden halt before proceeding to move in slow grinds. 

“Mmm,” Dany hums absentmindedly, her hands now coming to brush back some loose raven curls out of his face.

“Dany,” he whispered again, trying to catch his breath as he leans some of his body weight on her, not being completely able to hold himself up anymore. Her arms came around his neck, pulling him down. Finally, he takes the hint, allowing his body to completely rest on top of hers. 

They lay there like that for some time, the haziness of their love making radiating off of them in heat and relaxation. She plays with his hair at the nape of his neck and he returns a gesture by occasionally placing kisses on her shoulder blades, causing Daenarys to close her eyes in complete bliss.

It feels short lived, however. The knock on the door sudden and loud. Daenarys groans just thinking of getting up to answer, but it hits her then that she’d have to get a new nightgown on before she can do that. And Jon sure as hells is not getting up.

“Yes?” she calls out openly, stretching her neck out a bit away from under Jon’s resting head to speak loud enough for whomever is on the other side to hear.

“The princess requests your presence in her bed chambers, your grace.” the guard says, though muffled by the door, still clear enough to comprehend. A smile lifts the corner of her lips then.

“Mine?” she calls out again. 

“Yes, your grace.” the guard says without hesitation. Jon lifts his head from in between the crook of her shoulder then, knowing all too well where Daenarys is going with this.

“It appears our daughter has a new favorite.” she whispers arrogantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this and get it out there before D&D crushed my jonerys heart with their trash writing. And I guess I did it!
> 
> tumblr: everlarkluv  
> twitter: dncndark


End file.
